Criminal Minds: Criminals
List of Criminals in Criminal Minds. Click on each character's name to view their article. Keep in mind that the articles accessible below will contain spoilers. Serial Killers Image:JeremyAndrus.jpg|link=Jeremy Andrus|Jeremy Andrus Image:Animal2.jpg|link=Animal|Animal Image:Karl_Arnold.jpg|link=Karl Arnold|Karl Arnold The Fox Image:Baleman.jpg|link=Stephen Baleman|Steven Baleman Image:Battle2.png|link=Jason Clark Battle|Jason Clark Battle Image:John Vincent Bell.jpg|link=John Vincent Bell|John Vincent Bell Image:Belser.jpg|link=Joe Belser|Joe Belser Image:Ronald Boyd.jpg|link=Ronald Boyd|Deputy Ronald Boyd Santa Muerte Image:Frank_Breitkopf.jpg|link=Frank Breitkopf|Frank Breitkopf Image:CarlBuford.jpg|link=Carl Buford|Carl Buford Image:EarlBulford.jpg|link=Earl Bulford|Earl Bulford The Eye Snatcher Image:AmberCanardo.jpg|link=Amber Canardo|Amber Canardo Image:JeffreyCharles.jpg|link=Jeffrey Charles|Jeffrey Charles Image:ian.png|link=Ian Coakley|Ian Coakley Image:SarahDanlin.jpg|link=Sarah Danlin|Sarah Danlin Image:Jacob_Dawes.jpg|link=Jacob Dawes|Jacob Dawes Image:Phillip_Dowd.jpg|link=Phillip Dowd|Phillip Dowd L.D.S.K. Image:Marvin_Doyle.jpg|link=Marvin Doyle|Marvin Doyle Image:Killerprofile.jpg|link=Daniel Dryden|Daniel Dryden Image:Farrell.jpg|link=Floyd Feylinn Ferell|Floyd Feylinn Ferell Image:StevenFitzgerald.jpg|link=Steven Fitzgerald|Steven Fitzgerald Image:Footpath.png|link=The Footpath Killer|The Footpath Killer Image:Reaper2.jpg|link=George Foyet|George Foyet The Reaper Image:Randall_Garner.jpg|link=Randall Garner|Randall Garner The Fisher King Image:Gary.jpg|link=Gary|Gary Image:gless.jpg|link=Roderick Gless|Roderick Gless Image:FrancisGoehring.jpg|link=Francis Goehring|Francis Goehring Image:Grace.jpg|link=Henry Grace|Henry Grace Image:Tobias_Hankel.jpg|link=Tobias Hankel|Tobias Hankel Raphael Image:FloydHansen.jpg|link=Floyd Hansen|Floyd Hansen Image:ChesterHardwick.jpg|link=Chester Hardwick|Chester Hardwick Image:WilliamHarris.jpg|link=William Harris|William Harris Image:Wade_Hatchett.jpg|link=Wade Hatchett|Wade Hatchett Image:Bill_Hodges.jpg|link=Bill Hodges|Bill Hodges Image:CharlesHolcombe.jpg|link=Charles Holcombe|Charles Holcombe Image:Hollow_Man.jpg|link=The Hollow Man|The Hollow Man Image:StanHoward.jpg|link=Stanley Howard|Stanley Howard Image:Jackson.jpg|link=Adam Jackson|Adam Jackson Image:jakar.jpg|link=Miranda Jakar|Miranda Jakar Image:Bill_Jarvis.jpg|link=Bill Jarvis|Bill Jarvis The Hollow Creek Killer Image:megankane.jpg|link=Megan Kane|Megan Kane Image:ChloeKelcher.jpg|link=Chloe Kelcher|Chloe Kelcher Image:Walter_Kern.jpg|link=Walter Kern|Walter Kern The Keystone Killer Image:Gina_King.jpg|link=Gina King|Gina King Image:Killerprofile.jpg|link=Herman Kotchman|Herman Kotchman The Premature Burialist Image:Maggie_Lowe.jpg|link=Maggie Lowe|Maggie Lowe Image:Samantha_Malcom.jpg|link=Samantha Malcolm|Samantha Malcolm The Dollmaker Image:BrianMatloff.jpg|link=Brian Matloff|Brian Matloff The Blue Ridge Strangler Image:Eddie_Mays.jpg|link=Eddie Mays|Eddie Mays Image:Johnny_McHale.jpg|link=Johnny McHale|Johnny McHale True Night Image:Tony_Mecacci.jpg|link=Tony Mecacci|Tony Mecacci Image:Mill_Creek_Killer.jpg|link=The Mill Creek Killer|The Mill Creek Killer Image:Olson.jpg|link=Eric Olson|Eric Olson Image:Parker.jpg|link=Robert Parker|Robert Parker Image:Vincent_Perotta.jpg|link=Vincent Perotta|Vincent Perotta Image:PeterRedding.jpg|link=Peter Redding|Peter Redding Image:Robert_Reimann.jpg|link=Robert Reimann|Robert Reimann Image:ErvinRobles.jpg|link=Ervin Robles|Ervin Robles Image:Rowlings.jpg|link=Vincent Rowlings|Vincent Rowlings Image:CortlandBryceRyan.jpg|link=Cortland Bryce Ryan|Cortland Bryce Ryan The Angel Maker Image:Armando.jpg|link=Armando Salinas|Armando Salinas Highway 99 Killer Image:Finishingschool.jpg|link=Suzanne Silvan|Suzanne Silvan Image:Paul-silvano.jpg|link=Paul Silvano|Paul Silvano The Exorcist Image:Smith2.jpg|link=Joe Smith|Joe Smith Image:Lucas1.jpg|link=Lucas Turner|Lucas Turner Image:TerranceWakeland.jpg|link=Terrance Wakeland|Terrance Wakeland Image:RonaldWeems.jpg|link=Ronald Weems|Ronald Weems Image:CharlieWilkinson.jpg|link=Charlie Wilkinson|Charlie Wilkinson Image:RobertWilkinson.jpg|link=Robert Wilkinson|Robert Wilkinson Spree Killers Image:Call.jpg|link=Darrin Call|Darrin Call Image:Mark_Gregory.jpg|link=Mark Gregory|Mark Gregory Image:Norman_Hill.jpg|link=Norman Hill|Norman Hill The Road Warrior Image:Connor_O'Brien.jpg|link=Connor O'Brien|Connor O'Brien Image:OwenSavage.jpg|link=Owen Savage|Owen Savage Image:Tubs.jpg|link=Nathan Tubbs|Nathan Tubbs The Campus Killer Image:RoyWoodridge.jpg|link=Roy Woodridge|Roy Woodridge Serial Rapists Image:Franklin_Graney.jpg|link=Franklin Graney|Franklin Graney The Tommy Killer Image:WilliamLee.jpg|link=William Lee|William Lee Image:Pablo_Vargas.jpg|link=Pablo Vargas|Pablo Vargas Image:Tim_Vogel.jpg|link=Tim Vogel|Tim Vogel The Seattle Strangler Serial Bombers Image:Bale.jpg|link=Adrian Bale|Adrian Bale The Boston Bomber Image:KennethRoberts.jpg|link=Kenneth Roberts|Kenneth Roberts Image:David_Walker.jpg|link=David Walker|David Walker The Palm Beach Bomber Serial Arsonists Image:Hayes.jpg|Clara Hayes|link=Clara Hayes Image:VincentStiles.jpg|Vincent Stiles|link=Vincent Stiles Image:Tommy_Wheeler_2.jpg|Tommy Wheeler|link=Tommy Wheeler Armed Robbers CalebSheppard.jpg|Caleb Dale Sheppard|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Caleb_Dale_Sheppard Dale Shrader.jpg|Dale Shrader|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Dale_Shrader Pedophiles Donald Curtis.jpg|Donald Curtis|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Donald_Curtis MichaelEarlson.jpg|Michael Earlson|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Earlson GaryMichaels.jpg|Gary Michaels|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Gary_Michaels Rollins.jpg|Hugh Rollins|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Hugh_Rollins Stalkers Hicks.jpg|Mike Hicks|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_Hicks VincentShyer.jpg|Vincent Shyer|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Shyer Cult Leaders Jackson Cally.jpg|Jackson Cally|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Jackson_Cally Benjamin Cyrus.jpg|Benjamin Cyrus|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Cyrus Abductors ClaireBates.jpg|Claire Bates|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Claire_Bates SusanJacobs.jpg|Susan Jacobs|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Susan_Jacobs Markus Younger.jpg|Marcus Younger|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_Younger Killing Teams/Familes Image:Jumpcut.jpg|link=David Yarno and Becker Chapin|David Yarno and Becker Chapin Image:Mulford_Family.jpg|link=The Mulford Family|The Mulford Family Image:Fake_Romani_Family.jpg|link=Romani Family|The Romani Family Image:The_Roycewoods.jpg|link=The Roycewoods|The Roycewoods Image:TheSoulMates.jpg|link=The Soul Mates|The Soul Mates Image:Summer's_Family.jpg|link=Will and Chris Summers|The Summers Family Image:Turner's_Group.jpg|link=Turner's Group|Turner's Group Other Criminals Image:AnnaBagley.jpg|Anna Bagley Unclassified Killer|link=Anna Bagley Image:Cory_Bridges.jpg|Cory Bridges Unclassified Killer|link=Corey Bridges Image:Ted_Bryar.jpg|Ted Bryar Unclassified Killer|link=Ted Bryar Image:HenryFrost.jpg|Henry Frost Unclassified Killer|link=Henry Frost Image:BrunoHawks.jpg|Bruno Hawks Unclassified Killer|link=Bruno Hawkes Image:AudreyHenson.jpg|Audrey Henson Unclassified Killer|link=Audrey Henson Image:Edward_Hill.jpg|Edward Hill Unclassified Killer/Poisoner|link=Edward Hill Image:JoeClown.jpg|Joe Unclassified Killer|link=Joe Image:Lyov.jpg|Lyov Lysowsky Unclassified Killer|link=Lyov Lysowsky Image:Meyers.jpg|Patrick Meyers Unclassified Killer|link=Patrick Meyers Image:DannyMurphy.jpg|Danny Murphy Unclassified Killer|link=Danny Murphy Image:Ryan_Phillips.jpg|Ryan Phillips Unclassified Killer|link=Ryan Phillips Image:Max_Pool.jpg|Max Pool Unclassified Killer|link=Max Pool Image:Judge_Schuller.jpg|Boyd Schuller|link=Boyd Schuller Image:Douglas_Silverman.jpg|Douglas Silverman Unclassified Killer|link=Douglas Silverman Image:Coleman_Taylor.jpg|Coleman Taylor Unclassified Killer|link=Coleman Taylor Richard Slessman.jpg|Richard Slessman|link=http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Richard_Slessman Terrorists Image:Jamal_Abaza.jpg|link=Jamal Abaza|Jamal Abaza Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_3.jpg|link=New York Terrorist Cell|Ben Abner, NY Terrorist Cell Member Image:Chad_Brown_2.jpg|link=Chad Brown|Chad Brown Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_2.jpg|link=New York Terrorist Cell|Sam, NY Terrorist Cell Member Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_1.jpg|link=New York Terrorist Cell|Unnamed NY Terrorist Cell Member c